


What’s Up Danger?

by speedosoundsoniku



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: It’s literally just the What’s Up Danger scene but in depth and written out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedosoundsoniku/pseuds/speedosoundsoniku
Summary: What was going through Miles’ head during that night?
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	What’s Up Danger?

Miles’ breath staggered in the cold air on the roof. The cars below would’ve been almost muted to most people on the roof, but Miles could hear them. The low rumble of engines, the several short-lived conversations of obscene words, even the gentle clicks of turn signals reached his ears. Miles could hear so much from his vantage point on the top window, but soon his thoughts turned elsewhere. 

The collider. 

His friends. 

He wasn’t even sure if they were his friends anymore. No, that wasn’t it. They were friends, they cared about him. They left him behind because they wanted to protect him. 

“I don’t need protecting,” he mumbled to himself, shoulders tensing. His earlier high was gone. He was sitting here, stuck to the top window with his powers awoken, and suddenly doubting himself? Heroes didn’t doubt themselves. How could he hope to be a hero when he was sitting here like this?

‘When will I know I’m Spider-Man?’

Miles jolts, remembering the conversation between him and Peter. 

‘You won’t.’

He won’t. He won’t know. He won’t know until he’s throwing himself into danger. He won’t know he’s Spider-Man until it hits him in the face, full force, that what he’s doing is right. That what he’s doing is what Peter would do, what Peter would be proud of. 

Miles adjusted himself, tensing again, but this time in anticipation. 

‘You’re on your own path, Miles.’

His eyes glistened in the night, but tears didn’t fall. His fingers tapped on the glass behind him, not counting until takeoff, but following the rhythm in his head. Following his heartbeat. The building behind him seemed to push him off, waiting for him to jump, to fall.

To rise. 

‘That’s all it is, Miles,’ Peter’s voice plays in his head, a soft, familiar gruff voice. ‘A leap of faith.’

Miles pulls his mask down. 

And he leaps. 

His fingers tear the glass from the building. He has half a mind to think about whoever has to replace that, but he couldn’t help it. He’s still scared. He’s falling, he’s free falling and /god/, it feels so /good/, but his powers aren’t fully within his control. He’s scared. He’s not able to go all out yet, he doesn’t have a whole grip on himself. 

But he’s ready. 

He’s so /ready/.

He has faith. 

The world is upside down. Miles looks up at the city, at the roads rushing to meet him, and breathes. His heartbeat is slowed, sound comes rushing back into his world. The blare of car horns, the gasps of bystanders below. He realizes, faintly, that they’re worried for him. 

He flips around, hitting his webslingers as hard as he can manage. They can take it, he knows, they’re strong enough to withstand his strength. 

The thwip of the webs tears through the air, making the people below gasp yet again before they hit their mark. Miles yanks himself up, running along cars, swinging above them, enjoying the feeling of being...

Well, free. 

Distantly, he knows he should head to the collider. He has to help the people who have already helped him so much. 

But for now? He can practically fly. 

Running through the rooftops, along glass windows, he could hear the people’s hopes revive. 

“Is that Spider-Man?”

“Spider-Man is alive?” 

“Look! It’s him!”

The people below saw him. They knew who he was. 

They believed in him. 

Miles stopped, short of breath at the edge of a building overlooking the structure the collider was under. Pulling up his mask to breathe, he looked out and smiled, a sense of anticipation running through his veins. 

It might’ve been the fumes of the spray paint, or it might’ve been the adrenaline, but Miles was energized. Excited, even. Excited to help out the only people who have understood him so completely, the only people in the multiverse who could possibly know what he was going through. 

Miles was heading face first into the most dangerous situation in the multiverse. But that was part of the job, right?

‘When will I know I’m Spider-Man?’

‘You won’t.’

‘You’re on your own path, Miles.’

‘I see this...this spark in you. It’s, it’s amazing.’

Miles stood, readying himself. 

‘It’s why I push you, but...it’s yours. Whatever you choose to do with it will be great.’

/I choose this path/, Miles thought firmly, pulling his mask down. 

‘I love you Miles.’

“I love you too, Dad,” Miles whispered, jumping off again. 

Swinging towards his friends. 

Swinging towards the end of the word. 

Swinging towards danger. 

What’s up?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Though I mostly write whump, this was a fun change of pace! Comment what you’re interested to see next?


End file.
